


The Mating Season

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A current rp I’m doing on quotev with someone





	1. Chapter 1

Will was at the lair on her Nintendo switch and sitting down on the couch and what she didn’t know was that the turtles were in heat at the moment.

Raph was the worst one of all when it came to being in Heat. He needed to get some relief and fast because he was so aroused right now in his room.  
2 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Thank chu sm!//

Leo walked over to will and gave a small smile “Whatcha playing there huh?” He asked before taking a seat next to her 

Vivianna walked to his room and knocked on the door “Hey Raph do you have my comics? The ones I let you borrow?” She asked softly and sighed a little  
2 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
No prob XD

Will just squeaked and looked up at him blushing beet red. She always had a crush on him but was afraid to even tell him.  
“Pokémon Leo!”

Raph was so in the moment and distracted until he eventually heard her voice and he shouted the word yes and he told her to come in.  
2 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled at her and looked at the screen “That’s nice! So having fun then huh?” He asked softly with a small giggle 

Vivianna walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked around where he usually kept them “Where are they at though?”  
2 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will nodded and she continued to play on her game and concentrated on it. She was trying to beat the elite four.

Raph pointed to over there on his bookshelf. He got off of his bed and he came up behind her breathing in her scent.  
2 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo leaned back a little and watched her play with a small smile across his lips as his chin rested against her shoulder. 

Vivianna squeaked a little as she felt his hot breath. She picked out her comic books one by one, “Why can’t you put them all in the same place.....”  
2 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will pretty soon beat the elite four and she smiled and turned to look at Leo and squeaked again and asked what wha he doing?

“Sorry babe I’ve just been distracted is all. I’ve been thinking about you nonstop today and I just can’t help myself!” Raph exclaimed.  
1 hour ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled a little as he gave a small giggle “I was just watching you play that’s all” he said softly 

Vivianna grabbed her last comic book and turned to face him as she hugged the comics close to her chest, blushing a little  
1 hour ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will blushed and she was soon putting her game console and game away in the case and she tried to get up.

Raph wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his plastron and nipped her neck.  
32 minutes ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo gently pulled her back down “Where are you hurrying off to huh” He asked soflty and gave a small smile 

Vivianna let a small moan escape her lips as she tried to gently pull away from him “R....raph.....”  
30 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will squeaked again.  
“N-nowhere Leo wh-why?” She asked him and she gazed deeply into his eyes. She was losing herself in his mesmerizing eyes.

Raph gently picked her up and carried her to his bed and gently set her down on it and he climbed on top of her and kissed her.  
26 minutes ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled at her a little before he leaned down slowly and gently pressed his lips against hers. He slowly pushed her down the couch till he was on top. 

Vivianna set the comics to the side. A small blush plastering over her cheeks as she gently kissed back.  
23 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Wh-what’re you doing L-Leo?! Ahh please!” Will moaned out and she closed her eyes now melting into the kiss.

Raph french kissed her adding his tongue into her wet cavern and he made out with her hard and roughly.  
20 minutes ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo held the kiss as he slowly depended it. He turned their little soft kiss into a making out session. 

Vivianna panted between the little grapes as small moans left her lips. She wrapped her neck around his neck and pulled him a little closer  
14 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will mewled into the kiss kissing him back hesitantly and she ended up even french kissing him too.

Raph came out on top after being dominant to her and he began to nibbled hickeys into her neck.  
12 minutes ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo eventually pulled away from the sloppy kiss and gently kissed down her jaw to her neck. 

Vivianna let small moans escape from her lips as she held onto his neck loosely “R...raph !~”  
7 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will squeezed her ring hand on his hand and she whimpered out softly. Her ring must never be removed.

Raph traveled down to her collarbone where he left butterfly kisses and more bites and marks on her skin groping her breasts.

Leo held onto her hand as he travels lower with his bites and kisses. His other hand tugging at her shirt to off 

Vivianna moaned a little as her body arched slightly at his touch. “Ah....rahp.....~”  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Ahh Leo! There’s a secret I must tell you. My ring must never come off!” Will said moaning out and elicited it taking off al of her clothes.

Raph smirked churring and chirping as he took off her shirt and her bra and he suckled on a nipple and he pinched the other one.  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a little and held onto her hand loosely as he kissed along her collarbone “You’re so goddamn pretty...~” 

Vivianna’s back arched a little “Nngh ahh...!~ R...Raph gentle...!~” she whine spit quietly as she rubbed her thighs together  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Leo please! Are you even listening to me?!” Will said moaning it but a little frustrated and annoyed too.

Raph nodded mumbling and growling out a sorry as he switched nipples after making the pert rosy bud pop.  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo lowly pulled back and looked up at her “What is it...?” He mumbled and gently pecked her lips a little 

Vivianna moaned a little as her back slightly arched “Nngh Raph....~” she moaned out his name adoringly  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Just my ring must never come off Leo that’s all. Now please suck on my nipples!” Will smiled at him nuzzling him.

Raph made that nipple harden as well and he trailed kisses and hickeys all the way down her stomach and abdomen.  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled as he smirked churring and chirping as he took off her shirt teasingly slow before throwing it to the side. He did the same with her bra as he leaned down and sucked on a nipple and he pinched the other one.

Vivianna’s hips bucked into the mattress . She bit her lips as she looked down at him shyly. Her body quivered slightly enjoying the feeling  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Uh my oc already took off all of her clothes and plus she doesn’t wear bras  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
//I’m sorry I probably did not read that correctly oops pls forgive me  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
It’s ok and I’m gonna take a break for right now but I’ll be back to rp with you later  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
That’s okie! Just take your time but I’ll let you know now, if I don’t reply straight away I might be asleep//  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Ok that’s fine! Thanks for telling me! If not tonight then tomorrow for sure  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Alright well thank you for letting me know  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Sure no prob XD  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Hah  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will moaned out and she held his head closer to her chest arching her back and screamed out I love you to him.

Raph inserted two fingers into her wet clit and pussy and he thrusted them in and out of her and licked her labia.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled before he switched sides. He left small love bites over her breasts as he grumbled an I love you back as he sucked on her nipple 

Vivianna hips arched a little as her hips pushed down into him “A...ah...~ Raph...~!” She whined out softly her legs resting over his shoulders  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will elicited a mewl for him as she started to cry tears of happiness and she shuddered and she rubbed his hips in the process.

Raph scissored her insides with his two fingers and he rubbed along her wet lining and he took them out and he suckled on her clit.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo growled at her touch a little as he slowly trailed his kisses down to her abdomen. He playfully parted her thighs and kissed at her inner thighs. 

Vivianna let small moans leave her lips as her toes curled; her hips bucking a little as she turned her head away “Nngh Ralph...!~”  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will shrieked and squeaked a little bit and giggled as she gripped the couch cushion she was laying down on.

Raph’s dick dropped down and he slowly and gently inserted it inside her giving a little push and thrusted deep into her grunting.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled as he slowly made his way to the lips of her pussy giving them a gentle kiss and slight playful lick. 

Vivianna moaned loudly arching her back a little at his size “ R...raph you’re like damn dog on heat....~” she groaned softly  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Ahh Leo! Please!” Will whimpered out and began to beg and plead with it as she orgasmed getting so freakin turned on.

Raph smirked at that as he nipped and suckled on her earlobe while ramming in faster and rougher and even harder into her.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled and looked up at her “Leo please what?~” he asked curiously and gently rubbed her pussy with his fingers 

Vivianna moaned softly and held onto him tightly “Nngh Ahh R...raph...!~ more gentle please you’re tearing my insides apart...~” she moaned out with a small whine  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Please Leo! I beg of you! Don’t stop!” Will screamed and pleaded and begged with him moaning out in delight.

Raph nodded and licking her earlobe as he slowed his pace down from frantic into gentle and soft thrusts.  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Sorry was out and busy but I’m back now  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a little at how cute she was and slowly inserted two of his fingers gently thrusting them in and out. Leo absolutely loved to tease . 

Vivianna moaned softly as she held onto him tightly. Her petite body slowly rocked along his thrust. 

//it’s okie I kinda fall asleep  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will mewled and gasped sharply as she arched her back again her fingers clenching and gripping the couch.

Raph grinded against her and gripped her hips tightly while he thrusted and slammed at a faster pace into her.  
2 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo kept it up for a while leaving marks on the inside of her thigh as he kept pumping his fingers. Eventually he stopped and pull his fingers out. “Are you ready for your reward Will?~” He cooed a little as he licked his fingers 

Vivianna moaned loudly and arched her back as her hips jolted into a bucking motion. As her hips moved down half of his lenght slipped out “Nngh....raph god....!~”  
2 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Going to rp with you tomorrow sorry was busy all day. I am too depressed to rp right now  
2 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will panted her face flushed beet red and she was sweating with anticipation and she nodded spreading open her legs.

Raph growled at that and he shoved his whole length back into her and hit her g spot before orgasming into her his seeds filling her to the brim.  
2 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo got in between her legs. His member was pretty big . He slowly moved his member between her folds letting her wetness lube his member up before he slowly pushed the tip in. He pulled out slightly and then with a rough thrust he pushed his whole length into her. 

Vivianna moaned loudly as she screwed her eyes shut. Her body shook a little feeling the warm liquid fill her up. Her arms held onto him as her legs fall to either side of his “R....raph...!~”  
2 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
// it’s okay everyone has those days I totally understand! You just take your time  
2 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will screamed out in pleasure as she arched her back and she moaned and whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Raph pulled out of her panting his body dripping with sweat and he pulled her body to his and wrapped his arms around her.  
1 day ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
And ok thanks but I’m fine now XD  
1 day ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
//if you so say so! I’m glad to hear you good

Leo started thrusting without letting her to adjust to his size groaning lowly at the feeling of her insides 

Vivianna whined cutely hiding her face shyly in his shoulder. “R....Raph.....y....you were so rough damn it..~” she panted quietly  
1 day ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will started to mewl in delight and in lust and in pleasure as she gripped onto his shoulders shuddering.

Raph smirked lightly as he nuzzled her scent and purred smelling her scent after he put his beak into her neck.  
1 day ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo’s hips kept moving at a pretty fast pace. However the thrusts were uneven and sloppy. 

Vivianna blushed a little and kept her arms loosely around his neck “That was great.....” she mumbled quietly to him  
1 day ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will grinded her hips into his and moaned out softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist gripping the couch.

Raph nodded and then buried his face into her hair while stroking her cheek and her hip all at the same time sensually.  
1 day ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a little at how adorable she was and thrusted harshly into her. His hands resting on her hips as he roughy thrusted. His face hid in the crook of her neck biting every now and then at her neck 

Vivianna bit her lip and kept her face hid in the crook of his neck “Nngh.....”  
1 day ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
"Ahh Leo fuck! God you are so sexy and hot!!!" Will screamed out then let out a soft whimper orgasming.

Raph smiled at her and he eventually grew tired and exhausted and closed his masked eyes drifting off to sleep.  
1 day ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a bit “You’re super hot too~” he cooed and gave a few more harsh thrusts before he came and filled her with his seed till it slowly flowed out.

Vivianna closed her eyes and held onto him loosely as she laid there smiling a little l love you......”  
1 day ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will blushed a little as she stroked his cheek with her ring hand and she panted softly her body grew with sweat.  
23 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo gently kissed the palm of his hand smiling a little as he leaned in and pecked her lips  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will moaned out and blushed sweetly and cutely as she felt him still inside her and she giggled.  
21 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo slowly pulled out of her and laid on top of her on the couch. Holding her in adoring embrace  
21 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will nuzzled him and slept on top of him and closed her eyes falling asleep.  
17 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled and held her close to his body to keep her warm “sleep tight my lil princess~”  
14 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will the next morning was still sleeping on the couch and cuddled against it and was dreaming about Leo.

Raph the next morning was already up and content with watching his beautiful mate sleep in his arms on his bed.  
5 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo laid next to her and played with her hair admiring how beautiful she was. 

Vivianna cuddled up close to him and held onto his arm loosely.  
4 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
I’m gonna my out soon but I’ll rp with you some more after I come back  
4 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Alright! Have fun and I’ll talk to you later !  
4 hours ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
:3  
4 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
XD back  
6 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will pretty soon woke up fluttering her eyes open and she looked at him and blushed.

Raph nuzzled her neck churring and purring happily as he rubbed her hips as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo smiled down at her and kissed at her cheek happily. 

Vivianna giggled at the nuzzle and fluttered her eyes open sleepily “It’s early....”  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will squeaked blushing her cheeks flushed red and she giggled.

Raph just chuckled at that and he got up and he eventually asked her what she wanted for breakfast.  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Hi XD  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
“Morning my baby dearest~” Leo mumbled solfty sigh a smiled as he held her close to him 

Vivianna sat up and rubbed her eyes a little “Raph just get me anything please...” she mumbled soflty and then in attempt to get up she just flopped back in bed 

//how ya doing?  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Good you? Btw I have to go out again but I promise that I will rp with you tomorrow more  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
//that’s alright don’t worry! And I’m good thanks for asking!^^  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Ok thank you and awesome! Have a good night!  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will whimpered and she cuddled against him rubbing his crotch trying to get him excited.

Raph chuckled and he quickly came back to his room with her breakfast on her plate for her.  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo gently grabbed her wrist “Baby what are you doing?~ you aren’t even awake properly” he cooed near her ear. His otherhand gently grabbing he breast, lightly squeezing it between his fingers 

Vivianna was curled up, her back tubed to the door as she moved her left leg up a little. She parted her pussy lips letting the remaining fluid to slowly drip out. 

//aww thank you I’m sorry I dozed off to sleep before I even saw that  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“B-But I am awake Leo! Ahh oh god! Fuck Leo please!” Will began to beg and plead to him again as she let out a whimper.

Raph gently set her food on the plate on his nightstand next to his bed and he began to lap and lick at the juices flowing out of her.  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo gently leaned down as his tongue lightly brushed against her nipple, “ Please what will?~” he cooed before starting to suck on her nipple 

Vivianna let a small surprised gasp leave her lips as her left leg dropped on over his shoulder/  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will said please stop it feels too good as she moaned out loud and she arched her back and held his head.

Raph continued to suckle and eat her delicious pussy out as he growled and then he pulled away from her.  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a little and slowly pulled away his hand as he continued to suck on her nipple. He lightly pulled in it with his teeth not to the point it hurt though. 

Vivianna pulled her legs together shyly and slowly sat up, “I...oops.....”  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will mewled out like a cat in lust and in pleasure holding his head closer to her chest and shivered.

Raph smirked and got up and told her to eat her food and to get dressed after that as well.  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Sorry went through a lot of shit and drama today plus I took a nap before but I am not going anywhere tomorrow. I’ll be able to rp with you tomorrow all day tomorrow if you want  
1 week ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
///oh don’t be sorry it’s alright! I’m so so sorry I couldn’t reply a bit faster I was asleep...

Leo chuckled at how cute she was. He continued for a few seconds before he slowly pulled away. “Aww you little cutie~” he cooed as his handgently tfailed down and rubbed her stomach a little pecking her lips “Who’s my good little girl?~” 

Vivianna sat up and gave a little nod as she rubbed arms shyly “Alright....”  
1 week ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“M-me? I-I am?” Will said moaning and whimpering out softly her while face blushing beet red and a light crimson too.

Raph sat down in his bed next to her and he started to eat his breakfast which consisted of bacon scrambled eggs and toast.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled and pulled away from her as he kissed her forehead “Yes baby girl you are my good girl now hush and get dressed for me please~ you need to eat” 

Vivianna smirked a little and ate her food with a small smile on her face  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“B-But Leo I wanna take a shower first please?” Will said asking him cutely with a pout on her beautiful face.

After Raph finished his breakfast and took the last bite of his food and swallowed it he asked her if she wanted to shower with him.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled “Alright then shower it is, does my princess need a hand to help?~” he cooed soflty and caressed her cheek a little

“Oh sure I’d like that” Vivianna replied with a smile giggling a little as she finished off her breakfast  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
A chill and a shiver went down Will’s spine as he touched her and she couldn’t help but stare at him and nod.

Raph picked her up with ease and carried her bridal style and he took her to his bathroom and set her down on the floor.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled and got up picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder playfully as he walked her all the way to his room then to his bathroom 

Vivianna giggles a little and held onto him loosely with a smile across her lips  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will giggled and laughed softly as she held onto him tightly not wanting to fall at all as she patiently waited.

Raph took her into his shower and he turned on the water to hot as started gathering soap and a washcloth lathering it.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled and set her on the floor carefully as he started the shower. 

Vivianna giggles a little and waited patiently as she rubbed her arm a bit.  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Taking a nap see you later  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
//alright!~  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Ok I’m back 

Will blushed now looking away from him embarrassed as she was shy too.

Raph gently scrubbed the soapy washcloth over her breasts first and all over her arms and her stomach.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled and gently pulled her in the shower with him 

Vivianna giggled a little at his touch purring a little  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will blushed still and still continued to hide her face from him.

Raph then went down and around her legs washing them and he went up to her back.  
6 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Once Leo pulled her in the shower he smiled a little and gently moved her hands away “Stop hiding from me~” 

Vivianna’s body arched a little at how his hands roamed around her body  
6 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“L-Leo I-I’m still not used to being naked around you and you seeing me naked!” Will stuttered.

Raph then rinsed her whole body off and then he began to wash her hair adding shampoo to it.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
“Oh hush baby~” Leo cooed and gently began to rub her body 

Vivianna giggles a bit and leaned into his hands  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will did just that except she started purring and mewling like a cat in pleasure.

Raph once he was done with her head of hair rinsed off the shampoo in it too.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a bit as his hands roared her body cleaning her. Eventually after a few minutes of touching her up he grabbed the shower head and rinsed off the soap from her body “you’re so adorable~” 

Vivianna shut her eyes so non of the shampoo would go in her eyes  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“L-Leo a-am I beautiful? A-am I sexy?” Will asked him as she moaned loving the feeling of his hands on her.

Raph took her out of the shutting the water off after he was done rinsing and washing her hair.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled a little and kissed the top of her head “You my lil cutie are both~” he cooed at her smiling as he held onto her, one of his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her in close 

Vivianna shivered a little giggling “I feel like I’m being babied right now” she said softly with a little smile  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Ahh Leo please! I beg of you do not stop!” Will cried out and her knees were turning into jelly.

Raph handed her a towel and dried her off all over then nodded smirking at her.  
“You baby are worthy and deserving of it sweetheart!” He purred to her.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo laughed a bit as he held her close to him instead “Sorry precious but gotta get you dry before you get sick~ but we will continue in the bedroom later I promise~ however at the moment I want to baby you my lil angel~” 

Vivianna blushed giggling a little “Aww thanks Raph....that’s so sweet of you!”  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“Oh stop Leo please! You’re embarrassing me and me me flustered and I’m blushing now!” Will whined cutely.

Raph picked her up bridal style in her towel and carried her back into his bedroom so she could get dressed.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled and kissed her neck a little, “Aww my baby is all flustered now~ so cute~” he cooed near her ear 

Vivianna held onto him and giggled a little “ Oh Raph...I love you sooo much~” she giggled and kissed his cheek  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will moaned and elicited a whimper a little as she shuddered and shivered at that her face a light pink.

Raph grinned at her as he nuzzled her neck a little while setting her down on his bed and he kissed her jaw.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo giggled a bit “You’re a little cutie to me baby~” he cocked and slowly nuzzled her neck “Want me to wash your hair baby?~” 

Vivianna laughed a bit and leaned her head back a bit for him smiling  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will nodded and she nodded to that and she kissed his cheek and rubbed her butt against his crotch.

Raph just gazed down deeply with a deep intensity and love for her that he only showed her as no one else.  
5 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo chuckled and lightly moved his hips into her once as he leaned and grabbed the shampoo. 

Vivianna smiled and gently kissed his cheek a little “can I get dressed now please Raph...?”  
5 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will moaned at that from the skin contact and she waited until he washed and shampooed her hair.

Raph nodded chuckling and smirking as he slapped her butt cheeks and walked out the door of his room.  
4 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo laughed a little bit and gently continued to massage her scalp. Playing with her hair between his fingers. 

Vivianna blushes squeaking a little as she began to get dressed.  
4 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will moaned out cute,y eventually turning it into a purr and she giggled.

Raph walked into the common area and waited for her watching tv.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled as he began to rins her hair off. He smiled and gently played with her hair happily. “You’re so cute~” 

Once vivianna finished and walked into the common area smiling happily  
3 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will blushed at that smiling and giggling back at him and was now done with getting cleaned.

Raph patted his lap indicating he wanted her to come sit in his lap so he could cuddle with her.  
3 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled and then turned her so she was facing him “ How about you give me a hand too huh?~” He asked leaning close to her face

Vivianna smiled a little and skipped over sitting in his lap.  
2 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will nodded and she blushed getting another washcloth and added soap to it and started scrubbing his shell.

Raph churred and chirped happily and he nuzzled his face into her hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
2 days ago

sad lil blueberry MyPuppets  
Leo smiled and watch her. His facial expression was soft and his eyes were full of love and lust for her

Vivianna smiled and cuddled him back happily as she held onto him  
2 days ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Will washed his legs front to back and his arms front to back and his plastron and neck and head then kissed his cheek.

Raph purred happily and he kissed her all over her face affectionately and he then rubbed her back all over sensually.


End file.
